Pulsed laser sources, such as Nd:YAG lasers have been used to perform laser-based material processing for applications such as marking, engraving, micro-machining, and cutting. Many existing high power pulsed lasers that are characterized by pulse energies greater than 0.5 mJ per pulse, rely on techniques such as Q-switching and mode locking to generate optical pulses. However, such lasers produce optical pulses with characteristics that are predetermined by the cavity geometry, the mirror reflectivities, and the like. As such, such laser pulses cannot generally be varied in the field without compromising the laser performance. Using such lasers, it is generally difficult to achieve a range of variable pulse characteristics.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to pulsed laser sources and applications for such pulsed laser sources.